


Have You Seen It?

by ExpectoDraconis



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adult Language, Drarry, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoDraconis/pseuds/ExpectoDraconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco feels left out because he hasn't seen it yet. When he does, he gets a bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Seen It?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters depicted here, I just own the stuff they do on my laptop. No money is being made.
> 
> Warnings: Slash, Language, PWP
> 
> A/N: If this one gets positive feedback, I may turn it into a series of one shots. I haven’t decided yet. I’ve got some blurbs that could go with this or be stand-alone pieces. Also, there's no beta on this. All mistakes are mine.

**Have You Seen It?**

 

“Why is it such a big deal if I see it? Oh, sweet Merlin. It’s tiny, isn’t it?” Draco was practically grinning ear to ear, thrilled at the prospect of having won one over on Harry.

Harry just laughed and took a drink from his glass. “Why don’t you ask Pansy?” 

“How in the name of Salazar would Pansy even know?” Draco cocked his eyebrow, leaned back and put his feet on the table.

“Ask her that too. Get your feet off my bloody table. I’m eating.” Harry gave him a half-hearted glare.

“It’s our table. Which of our friends have seen it? Why don’t you want me to see it?” Draco asked, removing his feet from the table.

Harry and Draco had made amends after the war ended,  Harry had given Draco back his wand and they spent some time getting to know one another before they’d gone into Auror training, so that by the time they graduated, Draco’s name was on the same cake as Ron’s and Harry’s at the Weasley family celebration.

When Ron had a spare room in his apartment before Hermione would live with him, Draco had become his roommate. Then, after their wedding he graciously offered to move in with Harry. They’ve lived together in a sort of platonic marriage for four and a half years. 

“Well, I don’t actually care if you see it or not. I’m kind of surprised you haven’t yet. Everyone else has.” Harry shrugged. 

It was common for boys who went to boarding school to catch glimpses of one another occasionally, and there had been times after the war that everyone was partying and a lot of random sex had happened in a lot of random places. Harry was no stranger to waking up naked in an unrecognized house from a party the night before, Draco knew, for he had usually been right next to Harry when they’d arrived. 

Draco shrugged. “Have you ever seen mine?”

Harry thought a moment. “A gentleman never tells.” He said with a wicked grin. 

xXx

Pansy Parkinson had grown up nicely. She wore her hair in a sleek A-line bob with bangs jutting straight across, almost creating a photo frame of silky black around her heart shaped face. Her pug nose had been too mangled to fix, so her father got her a new one. She was truly a gorgeous woman now, with her big brown eyes lined with kohl and her permanent pout a cherry red.

Over the last hour, they’d had appetizers and wine and gone through gossip. Draco was fed up and tucking in to his main course.

“Spill it. If you keep stressing your face, you’ll get wrinkles.” She said.

“How big are we talking, Pans?” He asked, straight to the point.

“I know the _what_. How about the _who_?” She took a bite of her salad.

“Really?” By which he meant, and she understood as: _Really, you ask ‘who’ like you don’t already know that every waking moment, all I think of is Harry fucking Potter._

“Where is this coming from, exactly?” She asked, a doubtful expression on her face as she looked at her best friend. 

“Well, okay, so we were talking about how he can’t have a pee while I take a shower and we only have the one bathroom, so could I please check with him before I cut him off on the way in there so he can relieve himself. I said I don’t care if he goes in there as long as it stops at having a pee. He mumbled something about privacy, I said he was afraid of me seeing his cock because it must be tiny. He smirked at me and said to ‘ask Pansy’. So here I am, asking Pansy. How small is the damn thing? And how do you even _know_ how small the damn thing is? Did you-” 

“No, Draco, I didn’t sleep with the man you have obsessed over since he was the boy who didn’t know he was a wizard. Give me some credit, will you? It was a big deal some time ago, and I happened to be there at the time.” Pansy cut him off, sighing.

Draco stared at her, mouth slightly open. He knew that Pansy knew him well, inside and out, but she had never pointed out his “Harry Thing”, as everyone called it when he wasn’t around. She just smiled and shook her head. 

“There was an article in a magazine I used to read. Since it was causing some trouble, I helped him smooth things over, and in the process I saw a thing or two. Besides, neither of us is interested in the other. I’d be willing to bet that the reason he doesn’t want to be in the bathroom with you isn’t anything to do with him being scared of you seeing the goods. Half of the Wizarding World has seen it all.”

“Is he naked in this magazine?”

Pansy sighed. “Yes, pretty much everything is visible. There’s even a nice view of the Chosen arsehole. These were photographs taken without his knowledge by someone he trusted. Now, that person is almost finished with probation after being charged as a rapist, practically. They deserved it, though. And now I’m the highest paid attorney in Britain.”

“Do you have the magazine?”

“Not with me.”

“Can I see it?”

“Why don’t you just ask to see the real thing?” She sniped, with just a touch of annoyance.

“Will you tell me how big it is at least?” He whinged. 

She was silent for a moment. He wanted to know so badly he could almost taste it. Draco Malfoy was a size queen, everyone knew that. But the pause made him think that there was more to Harry than he knew.

“It’s big.”

“Big?” He held his hands in the air, about nine inches apart, figuring he would need to move them closer together. 

Pans shook her head. “Bigger.”

Draco’s jaw would have hit the table if it could fall that far. “How much bigger, Pans?”

“Bigger enough that it’s worth mentioning that it will take well more than three fingers to stretch you.”

“Fucking hell.”

“That’s what I said.”

“Wait a minute! You’re a bloody solicitor. How have you had the chance to see it?”

“Before Ginny and I shared a bedroom, we shared a flat. He slept over a lot, mainly to make it seem like Ginny wasn’t into women, and I, unlike him, am not afraid to have a pee if someone is in my bathroom.”

“So nothing has ever happened with you and Potter?”

“On my honour, nothing.”

“Did he and Ginerva?”

“Not while she was fucking me, but I don’t know about before. Ask her.” She said, shrugging, as if the easiest thing in the world was to ask someone if they used to shag someone else. 

 

XxX

 

Harry was reading on the couch when Draco apparated home. Draco was a ball of nerves. He’d seen the photos of a seven years younger Harry, lounging around his home without a stitch of clothing, in various stages of arousal.

He wandered into the kitchen and back, carrying a butterbeer for each of them. 

“Who took the pictures?” Draco asked, causing Harry to look up from his book, and handed him a bottle. 

“What pictures?” Harry’s puzzled expression softened Draco slightly. 

“The ones from _The Wizard’s Hat_.”

Harry put the book down. “A mutual acquaintance that is no longer an acquaintance of mine. Pansy showed you those?”

“She did, but first she told me that nothing sexual has happened there, and I tried telling her I didn’t care, but she just kept saying it.”

“Well, it would be slightly improbable, that’s for sure.” Harry smiled.

“What’s wrong with Pansy? She’s gorgeous. You’d be lucky to have her.”

“I would, sure. But she wouldn’t. She’d hate her sex life.”

“Why? Too big? I can believe it.”

Harry laughed. “No, because it’s hard to have sex unless your soldier salutes.”

“You can’t get it up?” Draco gasped.

Harry laughed harder. “Oh, I can, plenty. Just never for a woman.”

As that sunk in, Draco thought back over all the things that should have clued him in. Of course! Harry had only ever dated two girls, one of which was with another girl now, and nobody since Draco and he had come to live together. 

“How did I not know that?”

“I have no idea. I mean, you’re Draco Malfoy. Don’t you know everything?”

Draco chose to ignore that. “Well, if your weirdness about the bathroom isn’t about your not-even-a-little-bit-tiny cock, and it’s not because you’re terrified of my homosexuality, what is it?”

Harry stared at Draco for a few moments before he answered, seeming to think carefully about his response. “I’m not terrified of homosexuality. You didn’t know because I don’t advertise it. And it’s because I saw you the other morning and I had to stop myself from getting in the shower, moving your hand, and finishing you with my own.”

Draco, who had chosen this exact moment to take a drink, choked and sputtered for a moment. “Well, that’s far from what I expected to hear.”

Harry let out a nervous laugh. “Well, I didn’t think you’d want me to lie to you. Don’t worry, we’ve lived together for four years. If I haven’t snapped and made a move yet, I doubt I will.”

The two men laughed. Draco had sat on the opposite end of the couch, leaning close to the dark haired man. A silence was falling over them, and it had about three seconds before turning awkward. Draco sighed as he made a decision.

“Harry?”

Harry, who had gone back to his reading, hmmed without turning back to Draco.

“Could I… Can I see it?” Draco asked, head turned slightly. 

Harry sucked in a breath. “Seriously?”

“Yes. I want to.”

“You want to see my cock?” Harry cocked his eyebrow, reading now forgotten.

“Well, in the magazine, it was only… uhm…” He gulped.

“Photos?” Harry nodded encouragingly. 

Draco nodded. “Yes.”

“So…” Harry said, looking slightly suspicious. “You want me to whip out my cock right here on the couch?”

Draco squirmed. “Well, yes and no. I want you to do that, yes. But I want to see it when it’s hard, so I can see how big it actually is. So, I guess I’ll need you to get yourself hard too.”

Harry shook his head, smiling. Draco could only wonder what he was thinking, but he already knew that there was no going back now.  

“So you _want_ me to strip and wank in front of you, so that you can see me with an erection? Or you _need_ it? Because you said both.” Harry said, dubiously.

Pale skin was flooded with red. Fuck, it was arousing to hear him say that. Draco wondered if he would do it. He wondered if he would be able to lean down and take Harry into his mouth, if he would be able to swallow his length down, what Harry would taste like. Would it be overly salty, or maybe-No. He cut that thought off right there, already feeling his own cock thickening. All the while, maybe twenty seconds, Harry watched him, face blank.

“Need.” 

Harry nodded and pulled his fly undone before he was standing.  His eyes roved over Draco, and he felt like the heat from his very core was visible to Harry, who was now stripping in front of him. He watched as Harry pulled off his shirt and ran a hand down his tanned chest, stopping to pinch his own nipple. A sudden warmth pooled in Draco’s stomach, taking in rough hands running down smooth skin and hard muscle. Harry was _fit_. 

He felt himself bite his lip as the brunet’s hand travelled lower, reaching into his undone jeans to release the cock trapped inside. He slid his hand from base to tip once and Draco caught his breath. Harry’s head jerked at the noise. Draco knew that his eyelids were half closed, he knew that his own erection was straining in his pants, he knew that if Harry kept stroking himself, Draco might come. 

He looked into Harry’s eyes for one second, gulping. Then his eyes travelled back down to where the man was fucking his own hand. They both moaned.

Harry’s mouth dropped open in shock, he actually stopped mid-stroke. 

Draco, upon seeing Harry watch him, made a keening noise. He felt a hand on his chin, pulling him gently down until he was right above Harry’s cock. It was, at a guess, probably close to eleven inches and easily twice as thick as Draco himself. The blood pooling just underneath skin made Harry’s prick a dusty rose, except for the purple head. 

“Suck me.” Harry growled. 

Draco could feel his own precome dripping out of him. He leaned forward and ran his tongue over the slit at Harry’s tip. He tasted warm, woodsy, salty come, which sent a bolt of lightning to his groin. He opened his mouth and pulled in Harry’s cock head, swirling his tongue on the sensitive flesh before pushing the foreskin back with tightening lips and sinking Harry’s cock further into his greedy, salivating mouth. 

How many thousand times had he imagined this moment while wanking? He’d never imagined Harry to be enormous, at least four inches longer than Draco, who was nothing to scoff at. He was thicker, too. Draco slid back and moaned, eliciting a gasped curse from Harry.

“Fuck. Draco. Ung.” The man moaned.

Draco, being the man he was, took that as a challenge. He bobbed twice more and readjusted his angle. Thank Merlin for potions that suppressed the gag reflex, and thank Pansy for convincing him to take one before he’d come home. From his new position, he could get more than half of Harry in his mouth and throat, and he could use his hand for the remaining few inches. After he swallowed so his throat would tighten, he felt the other man stiffen.

“I could come right now. Fuck, Draco.” Harry asked from above him, his voice low and dangerous and brimming with carnal desire. 

Draco moaned, letting Harry jerk his hips forward once, twice, thrice before he stopped him with a hand on his hip. 

He slowly pulled his mouth off Harry, twirling his tongue the whole way. When he released him with a wet pop, silver met emerald and Draco wanted to feel Harry inside of him.

“Will you fuck me?” Draco asked, voice rugged from the abuse in his throat.

“Merlin, yes.” He pulled him up for a hard kiss that was more teeth than lips. 

Draco, who was already painfully hard, twitched at the thought. “How do you want me?”

Harry laughed, low and throaty. Fuck, Draco wanted him.

“So many ways…” He leaned down to run his teeth over Draco’s nipple.

“Ah!” Draco moaned, and Harry licked the now tender area.

“Bend over, put your arse in the air.” Harry growled. 

Draco didn’t know what he had expected, but that wasn’t it. Harry was usually so calm and relaxed, but now… now, he was rugged and sexy and demanding. Draco thought he might come on the spot. 

He divested himself of his own clothing and adjusted his body so he was in front of the darker man, resting on knees and elbows. He turned his head to glance over his shoulder and gasped. Harry was standing behind him staring while working his hand on his cock. Draco gulped and looked ahead.

“Accio oil.” Harry growled. A half dozen bottled whizzed toward them.

Draco heard Harry chuckle. “Olive oil work alright for you?” He heard some shifting behind him but didn’t look, and didn’t answer. He couldn’t care less if Harry fucked him dry. Well, that would probably destroy him so never mind.

Before he could think too much more, he felt warm hands prying his cheeks apart. There was a moment of cool air before he felt a tongue swipe at his entrance. He gasped again, this time in surprise. Rimming was new. Sure, he’d had lots of sex and he loved to bottom, but he’d never wanted someone to put their mouth on his arse. Was he supposed to kiss Harry after this? 

His mind went suddenly blank. All he could think, or even say, was _yes_ and _more_ and _Oh, fuck, Harry_! Harry’s tongue, oh, that _tongue_ , was moving in slow circles, just shy of penetrating him.  Suddenly, lips were around his hole and Harry sucked. Draco lost it completely. “Damn it, just _fuck_ me!” He growled.

Harry groaned, pleased. He moved his mouth and replaced it with a slick finger, rubbing a slow circle on his perineum before pushing inside. “More.” Draco whispered. 

A second finger joined the first and Draco moaned. Harry started to scissor them lightly while still massaging his perineum with the pad of his thumb. 

“Fuck, Malfoy. I’ve wanted this for so long. I can’t wait to feel this tight little arse around my cock. Will you scream for me, hmmm? Maybe if I do this…” Harry trailed off just as he rubbed Draco’s prostate. Draco gave a broken scream-moan. 

“Fuck me. I’m ready. I want to feel you inside of me. Now.” Draco commanded. Harry let out a low, rumbling sound and withdrew his fingers. He bent to give Draco another lick, while stroking himself up with Olive Oil. He used his other hand to smack Draco’s pale, gorgeous arse cheek. 

Draco moaned and twisted his hips, knowing Harry was watching. He was rewarded with some kind of noise that wasn’t a moan or a growl or a shout but something else that made Draco feel like his blood had been tinged with Fiendfyre. 

He felt Harry’s cock head nudging at his loosened arse. “Are you sure? And you’ll tell me if I hurt you?” Draco nodded and pushed back. 

Harry gasped and plunged in just enough for his head, and it burned slightly. Merlin, Harry was big. He rocked his hips slowly, lightly, trying to ease the tension in his lower half. The rocking motion had caused Harry to whimper, but he stayed still. It must have been hard for him. It was hard for Draco to only move this little, but he knew that without the proper preparations, which he had stopped, this could hurt pretty badly.

“D-Dra-co?” Harry whimpered, fighting for self-control. 

Hearing Harry’s voice breaking over _him_ spurned Draco on. He hmmed and slammed his hips backward. Harry moaned and sucked in a breath. Merlin, it burned. But after a few cautious thrusts, it wasn’t burning anymore. There was a slow heat there, falling over into pleasure. 

He twitched his hips a few more times before Harry stilled him with hands on his hips. He could feel Harry pushing in, slowly still, and himself expanding around the hot, thick cock. Draco was going to come soon, and Harry hadn’t even been inside of him for two minutes. 

“Fuck. Draco, you’re so tight.  A-are you alright?” Harry choked out. 

As Harry was pulling himself out to go for another thrust, he caught on Draco’s prostate once more. “Ah! Fuck, Harry. Faster. Touch me.” 

Harry, it seemed, did not need telling twice. He slammed himself in to the hilt at the same moment he wrapped his hand around Draco’s aching, leaking cock and squeezed. It didn’t take him a complete stroke before Draco was painting the carpet with thick, white spurts. He left himself shout. “Yes. Harry. Oh!” 

Harry pulled completely out and thrust all the way back in quickly. His fingers were gripping Draco with bruising force He could feel Harry’s chest on his back now, even though he was clearly thrusting with all he had. There were strangled moans fighting their way out of his mouth, Draco could tell. 

He tightened his muscles and felt Harry plough into him once more, the same moment he heard a moan cut off and felt teeth in his shoulder blade, and he knew Harry was coming too.

“Aaargh!” Harry moaned, teeth still clenched on Draco’s back. 

For a moment, they just rode out Harry’s orgasm and panted, sweaty and sticky. Harry withdrew slowly, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist and pulling them both the remaining distance to lie on the floor. 

After a beat, Draco swore he felt a kiss placed where he surely now had a love bite. “Harry?”

“Hmm?” Was the sleepy response. 

Draco smiled. “You fuck like a lion.” He felt his lover chuckle behind him. 

“Did I hurt you?” Harry asked him, genuinely concerned. Draco rolled over so he was facing the other man. 

“No. I did, with my reckless need for you, but you were very gentle. We’ll definitely have to work up to the wild abandon stages, but I think we’ll have fun doing it.” 

It wasn’t long after that Harry kissed him. Draco didn’t even mind, as he drifted to sleep, that the tongue he’d just massaged with his own was in his arse. Before he was out completely, he asked Harry once more who’d taken the photos Pansy’s magazine showed.

“Anthony Goldstein. Not all of them made it into the magazine, but he sent me what he said was all of the originals. Maybe later I’ll show them to you.”

 

 


End file.
